Carnival
by Uphill Both Ways
Summary: It starts out as any normal chase. Shizaya Fluff.


"IIIIZAAAYAAAAA!!!" The baritone voice boomed throughout the landscape of metal, plastic and amusement.

The teen in question giggled mercilessly as he dodged an oncoming hot dog sign, and leaped onto a cotton candy stand, disrupting the line of upset customers. "Scream my name louder, Shizu~chan!" the brunette called as the angered blond stepped into view. A vein pulsed above Shizuo's jaw, before his restraints snapped and he lunged at Izaya. The bystanders scattered quickly and irritably as the two boys continued their chase around the festival, ignoring the shouts of employees or complaints of civilians as they left a trail of destruction in their wake.

Izaya's grin was automatic as the wind breezed by his face while he ran from embodied violence, the ground flying beneath his feet and thousands of colors blurred by his peripheral as he passed multiple attractions at the carnival. Stumbling upon the festivities had been an accident—he was already being hounded by the blond when the festival appeared in their way. They just blew through it like they would the city, much to the dismay of families and workers.

Shizuo followed the other teen's tricky twists and turns throughout the crowd infested place, ducking through the support bars of dozens of rides and toppling over many concession stands. Izaya turned back to glance at Shizuo, who was hot on his heels, and was about to make another turn when he faced forward, halted, and realized he was at a dead end. Izaya spun around to try and dash out of the opening he went through, just as a towering shadow contrasting with the sun behind it appeared in his way.

"Oh Izaya-kun, why are you running?" The sickly sweet voice dripped venom as Shizuo edged closer to the calculating brunette. Izaya swiftly slipped out his flick blade behind his back as the angered form advanced on him in the confined space—where _were_ they anyway? But then was no time to wonder, as Shizuo got a firm grasp on the front of Izaya's shirt and hoisted him off the ground irritably, looking ready to smash in someone's head. Just when Izaya was about to make a slash with his knife, the floor beneath them shifted suddenly, causing both boys to loose their balance and tumble onto a plastic ledge coming out from the nearby wall.

Shizuo and Izaya looked at each other with mutual confusion, before a lofty voice rang from a microphone and the situation became clear.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please remain seated at all times and enjoy your ride."

The random ledge, the glass walls, plastic floor, suddenly made sense as their car to the Ferris Wheel started rising from the ground. Izaya moved to sit on the plastic seat inside the box, realizing that Shizuo still had a tight grip on his shirt. The brunette grimaced, realizing that his knife had fallen from his hand when they tumbled over, and didn't see it on the floor. Then again, Shizuo couldn't throw anything while they were in there either, but Izaya still didn't like the stretching of his shirt. Not to mention that it was strange not to have Shizuo strangling him by then.

Izaya focused his gaze on Shizuo again; about to make a smart comment about the way he was latching onto his shirt still, when the blond's expression caught him off guard. If Izaya had to make a guess on what was flickering behind the other teen's eyes, he would guess anxiety.

"Shizu-chan, you should let go now. Can't do much until we're on the ground. But hey, once we're there you can kill me as many times as you like," the sarcastic comment got Shizuo to look at Izaya, and that was all the brunette needed to confirm his suspicions. If anything, the higher they rose and the farther they could see from the clear windows, the more Shizuo clung to Izaya.

"You're afraid of heights."

It was a statement more than a question, and when the blond flushed and looked back at the floor, Izaya grinned slightly. "Shut up," the growled threat lost its edge as the car swayed again and Shizuo shifted more into Izaya's lap, hands trembling with their hold on Izaya's shirt. Izaya leaned back leisurely into the back of the seat, folding his arms behind his head and imitating the picture of relaxation while Shizuo went white-knuckled.

"Just don't look down, I'm afraid your going to put holes in my shirt soon, "Izaya teased bitingly, startled when Shizuo's head buried into his shoulder. "You looked, didn't you." A brisk nod into his jacket and Izaya rolled his eyes, staring out the window to the vast view of the world beyond in amazement. It appeared that their car had reached the peak of the wheel, and it shook for a moment as the Wheel locked into place and Shizuo grit his teeth, imagining their box crashing to the ground.

Izaya figured that they would be suspended on top for at least five minutes, and it wasn't really enjoyable to have the blond pressed so roughly against him. He sat passive for a few moments, wondering at how to comfort Shizuo, he hadn't really had to comfort anyone before; his sisters had each other, Shinra had Celty, and Kadota was Kadota. So, doing what he felt appropriate, Izaya sighed and draped an arm around Shizuo's shoulders, much to the blond's surprise, and moved the other hand under the teen's chin, forcing Shizuo to look up at Izaya.

Wetness was visible at the corners of the blond's eyes, sending an unfamiliar pang of emotion through Izaya's chest. The mocha eyes seemed to stare so _helplessly_ into his own—that Izaya made the next move without thinking.

The brunette pressed his lips against Shizuo's softly, the other teen jolted slightly, wide-eyed at the tender contact, before taking the comfort and responding to Izaya's kiss. The two boys broke off, avoiding eye contact with one another, and Shizuo shifted off of Izaya and onto his own side of the seat as the ride began to descend, much to their relief.

Izaya stared out of his side of the car at the nearing ground, when he felt something nudge at his hand. He glanced to his side, to see Shizuo staring at the floor, but the blond's hand resting on Izaya's. Izaya smiled and took the hand into his own, and the two went back to ignoring each other while the earth slowly approached.

* * *

Once they finally got off, Shizuo was back to his own belligerent self, grumbling obscenities as he stalked away from Izaya. Izaya followed, a bright smile on his face. Shizuo glanced back warily at the ecstatic brunette, glaring at his mischievous grin.

"What the fuck are _you_ smiling about, flea?"The blond snapped with a rivaling scowl.

Izaya simply grinned wider and pointed to his other arm—

"You're still holding my hand."

* * *

**A/N: Oh the fluff.**


End file.
